Eternity of Weasley family dinners
by KatarinaJerneja
Summary: "I really love all of you. Now come and give me a hug and a kiss!" She said the last part with easy and care free voice, as if she was saying goodbye to them after yet another Weasley family dinner, knowing she is going to see them again. Weasley family dinners just moved to Heaven!


**Well, this is just a one-shot I came upon in last months. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I will. Some day now, a week maximum. I have just had this major writers block, it was awful… and let's not even start about school… I hope u had relaxing and calm holidays :P**

**well, here is a one-short for all of u.**

**Have fun in 2013!**

"Don't cry Ginevra. It's my time." Molly looked around the room from the bed she was laying in. It was her and Arthurs bed. Oh Arthur. He died almost ten years ago at the age of 115. She herself was 127 years old and her time is finally here. She looked at the faces of all her children, biological or not. Ginny was sitting at chair beside her bedside holding her hand. Harry stood over her, holding onto her shoulders while she cried gently. All of her boys except Fred stood around the bed and she looked each into eyes. Beside them stood their wifes holding onto them or being held in their arms. They became part of the family and she looked at them as their daughters, even Fleur with her French accent grew to her heart. And of course Hermione, her little bookworm. She looked around the rom again feeling their gazes on her and seeing the tears that her boys and their wifes, her girls, shed. She smilde d at him and with even, calm and almost amused voice she said her last goodbyes.

"I love all of you so much. Each one of you. So, don't cry, be happy, live life, love your children and in few decades we will see each other again. But 'til then I have to go to your father and to Fred, I have to make sure he isn't causing too much trouble." All that knew Fred laughed and looked at Molly with somewhat easier eyes, shining with love.

"I love all of you. Now come and give me a hug and a kiss!" She said the last part with easy and care free voice, as if she was saying goodbye to them after yet another Weasley family dinner, knowing she is going to see them again.

One by one all of the occupants of the room hugged her and shed tears on her shoulder and she consoled them like a mother would, saying caring and soothing words in their ears, like they were children.

Everyone stood around her bed, smiling at her and crying at the same time and she felt at peace, she felt at home and she was happy.

"I am happy. For all of you. And I love you. Tell that to the kids and don't let them cry."

"We, won't mom." She looked at Bill and smiled. She looked around once again, smiled at each one and slowly closed her eyes from tiredness and the last thing she saw were her children, her family.

She died with a smile on her face.

She felt warm and confortable and she never wanted to wake up. And there were familliar arms around her, that she didn't feel in a long time. Arthur.

Molly slowly opened her eyes to see a brightly lit room, filled with sunshine coming from big windows and her husband was lying next to her, like they used to every night.

"Hello Molly."  
"Arthur. Oh Arthur I missed you so much!" He let out a merry laugh and hugged her closer.

"Well, my dear Molly, now we have an eternity. And a few decades of peace, while we wait for our children to come."

She looked at him and smiled.

"That we…"

"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BACEY!"

"FRED!" Molly was out of bed before you can say quidditch and she was hugging her son, her dear son that she didn't see for far too long.

"Hey mom." Fred hugged her back and they poured their love for each other into the hug, telling that they missed each other with no words needed or said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the doors and Molly finally let go of Fred and she, Arthur and Fred went to investigate who it was.

Molly noticed she was dressed in a beautiful gown and in the mirror that hung in the brightly lit hallway. She looked like she did long ago, just after her wedding, before she even had Bill.

The reunited family opened the doors and there stood five smilling people she never thought she'll see again.

Lilly and James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

Nymphadora was the first to hug her.

"Thank you Molly, you did so much for us, for Teddy. Thank you." She was looking into her eyes, sincerity, love, happiness and gratefulness shining from them.

She answered while hugging Remus close.

"It was no problem, the least I could do. Harry and Ginny raised him actually, I was more of a grandmother to him, like Andromeda was." Remus smiled at her

"And that is still enough for us to say thank you."

She saw Sirius stopping forward and looking straight into her eyes. He looked younger, like when she first met him, after his graduation on Order meeting. And he was smilling.

"Thank you." No other words needed to be said and he hugged her closely. Maybe she never exactly get on with the man but she understood perfectly.

He let her go and stepped aside, letting smilling Lilly and James Potter into her view. Molly looked at Harry's parents, people who died for their child, their son and she felt grateful. No matter how horrible and selfish that sounded, she was grateful that they gave her Harry, her seventh son.

Lilly took a step forward and Molly made an eye contact with her and no words were needed when two mothers of the same boy hugged each other, clinging onto each other and each sheding some tears.

They let go of each other and James stepped forward, putting out his hand and Molly looked him in the eyes and pulled him into a hug. James hugged her back, feeling eternally thankful to the woman who was Harry's surrogate mother. They let go and everyone looked over at Fred, who decided to open his mouth yet again.

"Well, I think it's finally time that you, as my parents and friends confess to me being the better looking and more charming twin."

"Oh, shut up Fred." Said the whole group as one and afterwards they shared a good laugh, a tasty breakfast made by Molly and an happy eternity.

"Boy, I missed your cooking mother!"

"Yeah me too."  
"Second that."

Words and murmurs of aggrement went all over the room as Molly sat at the head of the table looking over at Athur on other end and she felt happy.

She had all of her children, grandchildren and even their children by her now and she was truly happy.

Everything turned out just great.

"Can someone pass the salat?"


End file.
